The present disclosure relates generally to data handling and analysis and, in particular, to methods, systems, and computer program products for modeling a secure production network.
Computer information management (CIM) systems used in automated IC fabrication facilities (Fabs), such as a facility for processing 300 mm wafers, may include an automated manufacturing execution system (MES), an automated material handling system (AMHS), and an automated real time dispatcher (RTD). In such automated facilities, the basic goals are generally the same: to operate the overall facility with very high degree of efficiency, quality and flexibility, in order to maximize productivity and return-on-investment. Often times, this in turn requires optimizing product mix and output, while minimizing downtime.
Minimizing downtime in an active production system environment can be challenging. Manufacturing equipment requires general maintenance and repairs that consumes valuable production time. In addition, new and updated applications used in facilitating the manufacturing process in a fabrication facility oftentimes interfere with production during installation and testing. For example, MES tools (e.g., IBM's® SiView products) utilize databases to store real time data and communicate information to automated systems in the facility. When updating/testing MES and supporting applications (e.g., Murata's® Automated Material Handling System), access to real time data and supporting applications need to be enabled on a live network. Scripts may be used for testing real time data. However, when these test systems access the MES and interact with production activities, there may be adverse effects on the daily manufacturing quota (e.g., degradation of the availability commitment of the MES).
What is needed, therefore, is a way to access real time production data from a test environment without impacting production systems or environments.